The One I Love
by Marry-san
Summary: Ich steige vor einem Wohnblock aus.
1. Default Chapter

Titel: The one I love

Pairing: Seto Kaiba x Katsuya Jounouchi

Widmung: meiner Seme-sis Vidora flauschi

Kommentar: Tja.. als…ich weiß. Ich habe ne menge Storys noch weiter zu schreiben… Kommt noch! Versprochen! gomen

1. Kapitel

Prolog

Wie jeden Tag bin ich der erste im Klassenzimmer, setze mich auf meinen Platz am Fenster.

Wie jeden Tag kommen pünktlich 8 Uhr die anderen in den Raum, tuscheln, tratschen, gackern… Ich schaue nur weiter aus der Glasfront…

Nein, es ist nicht wie immer. Du wirst nicht, wie sonst, zu spät kommen, Nachsitzen müssen und dich über meine Kommentare aufregen. Seit 3 Tagen hat sich dein Wuschelkopf nicht mehr in mein Blickfeld geschoben, deine braunen Augen mich wütend angefunkelt, als du nach einem Konter suchtest.

Seufzend schwenkt mein Blich zu deine Platz. Der Unterricht hat schon begonnen, eigentlich dein Einsatz, aber die Tür bleibt zu. Seit den letzten Tagen frage ich mich, warum ich eigentlich hier sitze, können tu ich doch eh alles… und doch… komme ich eigentlich nur wegen dir...

Es herrscht eine bedrückende Stimmung im Klassenzimmer, seit du nicht mehr den Klassenidiot spielst. Die meisten wissen, warum du zu Hause bist, nicht zum Unterricht erscheinst... und ich auch…

Ich hasse diesen Kerl für alles, was er dir angetan hat! Ich hatte schon immer etwas gegen deinen „Kindergarten"… Mit war klar, dass sie nicht gut für dich waren... sind… Aber warum solltest du auch auf mich hören? Betitelst mich ja selbst als Eisklotz und etwas von Freundschaft versteh ich ja auch nicht…

Gelangweilt geh ich dem Wunsch unserer Lehrerin, die Matheaufgabe an der Tafel zu lösen, nach. Kein bissiger Kommentar versüßt mir den Gang nach vorn.. Schnell schreibe ich die Lösung an.. so was rechne ich im Kopf seit ich 10 bin…

Zum Glück läutet die Glocke… eine Stunde von diesem Tag vorbei… und wieder stelle ich mir die Frage.. warum bin ich hier? Ich sollte lieber zu diesem wichtigem Meeting gehen oder ein Geschäftsessen planen… und doch.. ich bleibe hier… hoffe, dass du vielleicht doch noch kommst..

Doch auch dieser Schultag geht vorbei, ohne dich..

Kurz bevor ich meine Sachen verstauen kann, kommt auch schon unsere Klassenlehrerin an meinen Tisch. Alleine dieser blick lässt mich erahnen, dass sie, wie so oft, eine Bitte hat… und sie mir nicht gefallen wird…

Widerwillig beleibe ich im Klassenraum, bis auch der letzte meiner „Klassenkameraden" weg ist. Murrend lass ich mich auf meinen Platz sinken und blicke ‚leicht' genervt zu unser... meiner Klassenlehrerin.

„Was ist es dies Mal?"

Wenn Lehrerinnen ein zuckersüßes Lächeln aufsetzen, oder es versuchen, bedeutet das nichts Gutes…

„Mr. Kaiba..?!"

Immer beginnen die Vorträge gleich... Denken diese Möchtegern Lehrer, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich heiße?

Angesäuert hebe ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und knurre leise.

„Ich kenne meinen Namen.."

Leider lassen sich die Lehrer von heute nicht mehr von meiner schlechten Laune verunsichern... sie werden aufmüpfig… genau wie du.

„Da der werte Herr Jounouchi nicht am Unterricht teilnimmt, aber so schlecht in der Schule ist, würde ich sie bitten, ihm den Stoff der letzten Stunden vorbei zu bringen.."

Ihr Lächeln verschwindet bei dieser Ansprache nicht aus ihrem Gesicht... sie sollte es aufgeben... niemand kommt an dein Lachen heran…

Aber trotzdem, ich hätte innerlich damit schon gerechnet, dass sie genau das wollte… Da ich eh nicht darum herum kommen werde, stimmt ich zu... So habe ich einen guten Pseudo-Grund dich zu sehen…

Sie grinst entzückt, brabbelt etwas von wegen ‚Solidarität' und anderem Kram, doch ich schalte einfach auf Durchzug.

Fast fluchtartig verlasse ich das Schulgebäude, ein bisschen Vorfreude, dich zu sehen, ist dabei…

Ich erkläre meinem Fahrer, bei dir vorbei zu fahren, steige in meine ‚Luxuskarosse', wie du sie immer nennst und lasse mich durch ganz Domino fahren, zu dir…

Ich greife nach meinem Laptop, rufe ein paar Emails ab und verschiebe Termine, die ich nicht einhalten kann, durch dich…

Während der Fahrt fällt mir auf, dass du einen ganz schön weiten Weg zur Schule hast... Kein Wunder warum du also zu Spät kommst…

Die Gegend, in der du wohnst, ist wahrlich kein Ort für dich… An jeder Ecke stehen Frauen, aufreizend gekleidet mit Zigaretten im Mund, alte Männer mit Bierflaschen beladen, laufen durch die Straßen… Und andere Zwielichtige Personen gehen von Haustür zu Haustür…

Ich steige vor einem Wohnblock aus.

Einige Scheiben sind zerbrochen, Schreie dröhnen aus dem Inneren an mein Ohr… Ich warte eigentlich nur noch auf einen Schuss, um das Bild einer Maffiagegend ab zu runden…

Eine Klingel gibt es nicht und die Tür steht offen… Was bleibt mir also anderes übrig? An der rechten Seite des Eingangs sind die Briefkästen angebracht… oder waren es zumindest... an einigen Stellen baumeln sie herum, an anderen fehlen sie ganz... Viele sind überfüllt, andere wiederum leer…

Ich höre, wie eine Tür knallt, gehe einige Stufen empor…. Ein Mann, natürlich mit Flasche, kommt mir entgegen, scheint mich aber nicht zu beachten…

Ich zucke kurz mit den Schultern, gehe in die erste Etage… An den Türen hängen keine Namensschilder, also gehe ich weiter hoch… Und in so einem.. ‚Haus' lebst du Hündchen?

Auch in der nächsten Etage, finde ich deinen Namen nicht… aber der Dritte Stock bringt Aufschluss… An kleines Türschildchen mit der Aufschrift ‚Jounouchi' baumelt, von einem Nagel noch haltend, an der Holztür.

Ich straffe meine Schultern und drücke auf die kleine Klingel…


	2. Von Gelegenheitsrauchern und Hobbyköchen...

1. Kapitel Gelegenheitsraucher und Hobbyköche

Ein Poltern ertönt aus der Wohnung, dann wurde aber auch schon die Tür geöffnet. Du schaust mich überrascht an… Das gleiche kann ich aber auch behaupten… Deine Haare sehen wilder aus als sonst, deine Jeans, eigentlich nur noch als Stofffetzen zu gebrauchen, so viele risse hat sie schon, hängt auf halb neun und ein Oberteil hast du erst gar nicht an... was mir natürlich einen guten Blick auf deinen gut trainierten Oberkörper freigibt... Deine braunen Augen funkeln mich matt an, das Feuer ist erlischt… Überhaupt, wirkst du Müde und Ausgelaugt…

Ein Schuss löst sich und reißt mich somit aus meiner Starre, in der ich meinen Blick einfach nicht von dir lassen konnte... Verwirrt blinzele ich und drehe meinen Kopf Richtung Treppenaufgang… „Hobbyschütze… Was willst Du hier?"

Ich wende mich wieder dir zu. Gute Frage… was will ich hier... dich sehen, aber, bei diesem Anblick, noch mehr… „Ich soll dir den Stoff der letzten Stunden geben…" Auch ein plausibler Grund…

Du hast dich lässig in den Türrahmen gelehnt. Eine Hand ist in deiner hinteren Arschtasche verschwunden und mit dem rechten Arm stütz du dich ab.

„Ahja…" Gelangweilt und irgendwie ein bisschen genervt von meiner Anwesenheit, stößt du dich ab und verschwindest in der Wohnung.  
Ich nehme das als Erlaubnis eintreten zu dürfen, da die Tür noch offen steht.

Die Luft scharf einziehend und die Nase rümpfend biete ich einer Wolke aus Zigarettenrauch und einer Alkoholfahne, die Stirn… Ich gehe durch den Flur, stolpere fast über ein paar Flaschen und Schuhe… Kartons stapeln sich bis zur Decke und an den, vereinzelt noch sichtbaren Wänden, bröselt die Tapete ab…. Ich schüttle den Kopf… wie kannst du nur in so einer Umgebung… leben?

In dem zweiten Zimmer auf der rechten Seite, entdecke ich dich… Du stehst vor einem kleinen Fernseher, schaltest ihn gerade aus… Ich bleibe lieber im Türrahmen stehen… Der Raum scheint das Wohnzimmer darzustellen… es sieht nicht so extrem wie im Flur aus, doch auch hier stehen Berge von leeren Alkoholflaschen… die Luft schimmert fast blau, durch den Zigarettenqualm… Mein Blick fällt auf den Aschenbecher, auf dem kleinen Couchtisch vor dem Sofa… Dieser scheint seit Jahren nicht mehr geleert worden zu sein…

Du öffnest das Balkonfenster, wahrscheinlich stört dich der Rauch ebenfalls… Kurz siehst du zu der schlafenden Person auf dem Sofa, wendest dich dann aber ab und zeigst mir, mit einer Handbewegung, dass ich in das Zimmer gegenüber gehen soll…

Ich nicke und drehe mich auf dem Absatz um… Das scheint dein Zimmer zu sein… keine Bierflaschen, keine überfüllter Aschenbecher und es sieht alles ziemlich aufgeräumt aus, wenn man mal vom Schreibtisch absieht… Auf diesem stapeln sich nämlich mehr Blätter, als auf meinem Bürotisch…. Neugierig gehe ich zu dem Holzgestell und durchforste das Chaos an Papier… Ich erwarte nicht, dass es Schulaufgaben sind... aber, dass du so schön zeichnen kannst… habe ich nicht mal im Kunstunterricht gesehen…

Viele der Bilder zeigen Wüstenlandschaften... oder Nomaden mit ihren Kamelen… Mein Blick fällt auf eine Zeichnung, die noch nicht ganz fertig ist, sie liegt mit in der Mitte auf deine, Schreibtisch… Leider sind bis jetzt nur dünne Bleistiftlinien erkennbar… eine Pyramide, eine Sonne die entweder auf oder gerade untergeht im Hintergrund. Eine rechte Gesichtshälfte eines verschleierten Nomaden und.. ich glaube das soll ein Dromedar sein, welcher an einer Oase steht…

„Man wühlt nicht in fremden Sachen, Kaiba…" Ich drehe mich ruckartig zur Tür, sehe dich mit 2 Gläsern in der Tür stehen. Ich fühle mich ertappt, wie ein Kleinkind, dass etwas Verbotenes getan hat…. Doch das lasse ich mir nicht anmerken, schaue dich nur neutral an…. Ohne erkennbare Regungen…

„Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?" Während ich damit beschäftigt war, dich mit meinen Blicken zu verfolgen, setzt du dich auf eine Art Schlafsofa, natürlich ungemacht… Die Gläser stellst du auf einen kleinen Tisch, vor dem Sofa, scheint von IKEA zu sein… Ich zucke mit den Schultern und setze mich auf ein Sitzkissen… sieht ehr nach einem überdimensionalen Würfel aus… Schnell packe ich sämtliche Hefter aus und lege sie auf den Tisch…

„In Mathe haben wir ein neues Thema angefangen und in Kunst beginnen wir mit Kalligraphie…" kläre ich dich auf... Kunst ist das einzigste Fach, indem wir nebeneinander sitzen, leider... oder zum Glück? Und wahrscheinlich auch wirklich ein Fach, indem du die Einser bekommst und ich voll versage…. Kalligraphie bekomm ich ja hin... aber den Rest? Unsere Kunstlehrerin ist immer begeistert von dir und da ich neben dir sitze, kann ich ihr nur zustimmen…. Was du aus einem Farbklecks alles machen kannst!

Du greifst nach dem ersten Hefte… Mathe… wenn du etwas nicht kannst, dann ist es mit zahlen um zu gehen, für mich das einfachste der Welt! Mit einem schwermütigen Seufzen, nimmst du dir einen Block und deinen Stift, und beginnst alles abzuschreiben.  
Wahrscheinlich fragst du dich, warum ausgerechnet ich hier bin…. Wer sollte sonst kommen, Hündchen? Yugi hat in letzter Zeit anscheinend besseres zu tun, als mit dir Gassi zu gehen… Ich sehe euch nur noch in den Pausen kurze Gespräche führen… Dieses braunhaarige Weib… die tauscht wahrscheinlich lieber mit ihren tratschenden Tuschkastenfreundinnen irgendwelche Modetipps aus… Und der Typ mit der absolut…. Dümmsten.. ja.. Frisur kann man das ja nicht nennen… mit dem Stachel auf dem Kopf, hat dich hier alleine zurückgelassen… Ich betrachte deine Schrift… ehm, Sauklaue… Du hast, wenn es nach mir geht, alle Zeit der Welt, also könntest du ja sauberer schreiben… oder ist das deine… normale Handschrift…

„Müsstest du nicht in deiner Firma sein?" Auch wenn du versuchst es so zu sagen, als wäre es ein Thema über das man alltäglich spricht, merke ich den Sarkasmus… Vor mir kannst du es nicht verbergen, ich bin es gewohnt… willst du mich denn wirklich loswerden?

„Nein.. ich habe extra umgeplant…" „Aha…" machst du, meiner Meinung nach, übertrieben desinteressiert… habe ich gefragt oder du?!

Mein Blick schweift weiter durch den Raum... ein paar Bilder, sicher von dir gezeichnet, sind mit Tesafilm an der Wand befestigt.

„Katsuya!" Dein Name reißt mich aus meiner Gedankenwelt. Irritiert sehe ich dich an… ist das Angst in deinen Augen!  
Schwermütig stehst du auf und gehst zum Wohnzimmer zurück… „Ich bin gleich wieder da…" sagst du noch, dann schließt du die Tür hinter dir…

„Was habe ich verbrochen?" rede ich mit mir selbst. Warum ausgerechnet du? Warum muss ich ausgerechnet dir gegenüber Gefühle entwickeln, die ich nicht deuten kann?! Die ich vorher nie hatte... unterdrückte… Aber warum geht es bei dir nicht? Egal wie sehr ich versuche, dich zu hassen, zu beleidigen, zu demütigen… Es geht einfach nicht? Immer wieder stehst du auf, siehst mich trotzig und herausfordernd an… Bist sogar so dreist, zu fragen, ob dies schon alles sei… Warum bist du so, wie du bist? Lässt dich einfach nicht unterkriegen und stehst immer wieder auf, egal wie tief du doch fällst… Abwesend greife ich nach dem Glas und nehme ein paar Züge…

Mit einem Schlag fällt die Tür in das Schloss und die Hälfte des verdammt klebrigen Saftes landet auf meinem Heißgeliebten Mantel! Murrend stelle ich das Glas zurück auf den Ikea Tisch und gehe in den Flur… Gnade dir Gott, wenn das Flecken gibt!  
Respektvoll nickte ich… bei der Erschütterung ist nichts im Flur umgefallen…

Die Neugier packt mich,… ein schlechter Zug, muss ich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mal etwas dagegen tun… Ich gehe durch die kleine Wohnstube zur Küche... Also hier bist du nicht… Menno... die Wohnung ist doch nun wirklich nicht gerade groß! Ich bezweifle, dass du abgehauen bist… also… wo versteckst du dich Hündchen?  
Hmpf… das Hündchen wollte ich mir eigentlich auch abgewöhnen... egal jetzt…

„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich wäre gleich wieder da…" Und wieder einmal fühle ich mich ertappt von dir, als ich mich umdrehe. Du gehst an mir vorbei und kramst im Kühlschrank… sieht ziemlich leer aus, abgesehen von den Massen an Bierflaschen, die ich sehen kann… Doch ich muss stutzten… hast du dir einen Pullover übergezogen?  
„Ich mache Essen…" Du stellst eine Dose von... Erasco auf die Arbeitsplatte… Nudelsuppe (Sorry… aber ich liebe die Nudelsuppe - yammi)

„Das sehe ich…" Etwas desinteressiert lehne ich mich in den Türrahmen und beobachte dein Tun.  
Die Küche sieht etwas ordentlicher aus, als der Rest der Wohnung. Die kleine Eieruhr auf dem Tisch zeigt dennoch nur die Hälfte der Uhrzeit an… Ich schätze mal... es ist halb eins.  
Mirkowelle oder andere moderne Geräte scheint ihr nicht zu haben… Selbst euer Herd ist noch mit… Gas betrieben…

Ich muss Grinsen... verzweifelt versucht du, die Streichhölzer an zu bekommen… Ich krame in meiner Manteltasche… Schlüssel; Mokis Anhänger, den ich zum Geburtstag bekommen habe; Zigarettenschachtel… Ah.  
Triumphierend reiche ich dir mein geliebtes Feuerzeug… Ich hoffe du bist dir der Ehre bewusst! Verdattert siehst du mich an… liegt es jetzt daran, dass ich dir Helfe, oder weil ich ein Feuerzeug besitze? „Gelegentlich…"

Du nickst verstehend und nimmst das Feuerzeug dann doch an… Na siehst du... geht doch! Du stellst einen Topf auf die Flamme und schüttest den Inhalt der Dose rein… 


	3. Von Gelegenheitsrauchern und Hobbyköchen...

2.Kapitel Hobbyköche und Gelegenheitsraucher 2.Teil

Während du am Herd stehst, auf die Suppe achtest und mir nicht einen Blick schenkst, kann ich dich wenigstens von der Seite mustern... unauffällig natürlich…

Plötzlich bemerke ich irgendetwas an meinem Bein entlang streichen. Verdutzt schau ich nach unten… Das ist ja... überrascht sehe ich wieder zu dir, doch du hast dich schon ganz dem Wesen gewidmet, was ein leises „Miau" von sch gelassen hat… Wieso und seit wann hast du eine Katze?

†°±°±°† Du hast sie gefunden jetzt liegt es bei dir Dich um sie zu kümmern Wer weiß vielleicht schnurrt sie dafür †°±°±°†

„Na Süße… Hast wohl auch Hunger, hm?" Du bückst dich zu dem weißen Perserkater hinunter, welcher sich dann von meinem Bein Schwerenherzens löst und gemächlich zu dir tappt. Schnurrend lässt er sich von dir streicheln… „Ich habe sie gefunden…" während du dich wieder aufrichtest, mit diesem Fellball auf dem Arm, siehst du mich mit deinen braunen Schokoaugen an… Ich brauche einige Zeit um mich von deinem Anblick loszureißen und den Kopf zu schütteln… ist mit das Erstaunen im Gesicht anzusehen? Gut … ich bezweifle zwar, dass du genug Geld besitzt, ihn zu füttern, aber sie scheint sich ja wohl zu fühlen... bei dir… wer würde das nicht?

†°±°±°† Sie kommt und sie geht Wann immer sie will †°±°±°†

„Er folgt mir auf Schritt und Tritt…" Du setzt den Kater auf der Arbeitsplatte ab und suchst ihm etwas zu Essen aus einem der Hängeschränke… Tze... ich folge dir auch fast auf Schritt und Tritt… mich nimmst du nicht bei dir auf! Brauch ich etwa Katzenohren...? Nein.. wird zu peinlich… „Im Suppenkochen hast du keine 1 oder?"

†°±°±°† Sie räkelt sich in deinen Laken aus Weichem Flanell †°±°±°†

Verdutzt drehst du dich zu mir um und siehst mich fragend an… Ich deute mit einem Kopfnicken nur auf die überkochende Brühe. „Shit!" Eilig nimmst du den Topf vom Herd, verbrennst dir dabei noch deine Hand, während der Kater fauchend von seinem Fressen lässt und sich auf den Sessel der Stube rettet.  
Du pustest auf deine Hand, fluchst leise… Kopfschüttelnd stoße ich mich vom Türahmen ab, trete nun ganz in die Küche und schalte den Gasherd aus. Dann nehme ich deine and, drehe den Wasserhahn auf und halte sie darunter.

†°±°±°† Sie spielt mit der Beute Zieht nie mit der Meute sie kuscht nicht Sie zählt deine Mäuse mordet sie leise und gründlich †°±°±°†

„Erste Hilfe Kurs für Küchenunfälle…" Ich glaube, du denkst, ich stehe unter Drogen. Mein rechter Arm ist um deine Hüfte gelegt, mein Kopf ruht auf deiner Schulter… ja... ich glaube, das auch… tief ziehe ich deinen Duft ein… du bist meine Droge!

†°±°±°† Nein, sie wird dir nie gehör'n Doch du streichelst sie so gern Das weiß sie ganz genau Miau †°±°±°†

Nach einiger Zeit der Stille, die nur von dem Rauschen des Wasserhahns durchbrochen wird, stelle ich das Wasser aus, lasse dich aus meinen Fängen… unwillig, viel zu beruhigend ist deine Anwesenheit…

†°±°±°† Sie krallt sich in dein Kissen und thront arrogant Sie frisst die dir Harre vom Kopf Aber nie aus der Hand †°±°±°†

Mit hochrotem Kopf drehst du dich zur Suppe, kannst mir nicht in die Augen sehen… war es dir peinlich?

†°±°±°† Willst du sie dir greifen faucht sie Rühr mich nicht an †°±°±°†

Wieder spüre ich etwas an meinem Bein... Die weiße Fellkugel scheint mich als ihr persönlicher Kratzbaum zu sehen…

†°±°±°† Hast du absolut keine Zeit für sie Schleicht sie sich an †°±°±°†

Ich schau wieder zu meinem Hündchen… Du siehst süß aus, mit der hauchzarten Röte auf deinen Wangen… Ich muss dich öfter in Verlegenheit bringen… ein guter Vorsatz fürs neue Jahr!

†°±°±°† Sie fällt auf die Pfoten Sie spielt nicht nach Noten, sie sträubt sich Du kannst sie nicht führen und auch nicht dressier'n Sie spurt nicht †°±°±°†

Enttäuscht musst du feststellen, dass die Suppe nicht mehr zu retten ist… und was machst du nun? Du angelst nach einem Sparschwein, schüttelst ein bisschen Geld heraus… Pizzaservice?

†°±°±°† Nein, sie wird die nie gehör'n Doch du streichelst sie so gern Das weiß sie ganz genau Miau †°±°±°†

Japp… nachdem du nachgezählt hast, gehst du an mir vorbei, zum Telefon im Wohnzimmer… Du legst auf, deutest mir, die zu Folgen…

†°±°±°† Sie spielt mit der Beute Zieht nie mit der Meute sie kuscht nicht Sie zählt deine Mäuse sie mordet sie leise und gründlich †°±°±°†

Vorsichtig setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen… der Kater schleich immer noch um mich herum… Ich wusste ja, dass ich begehrt werde… aber ein Kater?! Stalkervieh… trotzdem möchte ich ihn nicht treten… ich bin zu Tierlieb… Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir, das dicke Vieh schlüpft tatsächlich noch durch!  
Du hast begonnen, weiter abzuschreiben… Ich setzte mich also zurück auf das Kissen und die Katze hüpft sogleich auf meinen Schoß und macht es sich dort bequem…

†°±°±°† Nein, sie wird dir nie gehör'n Doch du streichelst sie so gern Das weiß sie ganz genau Miau †°±°±°† 


End file.
